


Finally found you

by Dragonlordemrys189



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlordemrys189/pseuds/Dragonlordemrys189
Summary: Modern au. Merlin has been searching for Arthur. He finally returns. Arthur works at a cafe, it’s cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For merlin fans who felt the story shouldn’t have ended that way. This is for you! I started this ages ago and I’m finally going to continue it.

ARTHUR POV:

I was riding back to Camelot after a failed quest. why did it fail? Cause Merlin wasn't there. Ever since Morgana died he's been out of it. I'm quite depressed too. She was my sister, despite the whole evil thing. Gwen and I....well we realized it wasn't working and she went off and married some knight from another kingdom. 

Exhausted I took off my armor and just flopped on my bed. I'd find Merlin tomorrow and tease him till he laughed again...

MERLIN POV:

Arthur was dead. Gone. Dead. That's why he couldn't find me. It was all a dream. I was still young, no white beard yet. But Arthur was still in that lake. For anyone curious I actually built a house near that lake. I watch the sunrise and sunset every day without fail. I think of Arthur and all our adventures. About how he only knew I was Emrys too late. 

Oh if he knew who I was sooner, I could have made our lives literal magic. I have dreams of him. Where he's alive and we end up together...no point dreaming. When will Albions need be greatest? Why can't he come home to ME when My need is greatest?

It's been 100 years...no Arthur. I'm sill watching the sunsets and sunrises. The lake hasn't moved, no sword has come out. I wait.

Another few hundred years pass. Still no Arthur. I'm starting to lose hope. I've moved away from the lake, to London. Time is passing and humanity has evolved. World wars came and went. It's now the 21st century. Still no Arthur.

One day I'm walking down the road on the way to get a coffee and I see a movie poster. It's about Arthur! My heart beats faster, but it's just those silly actors. Not real, and besides he always ends up with Gwen. And I'm always portrayed as an old man. I'm still young and handsome, aging slowly. I suppose I'd be in my early thirties now. I've lost count. 

Arthur comes out of the lake and I shout for him. He sees me and runs for me and we collapse in each others arms. "You waited" he whispers. "Forever and ever my King" I reply.

I wake up sweating.....

\------

ARTHUR POV:

I'm working at a Starbucks in New York. I've been here for about 6 months. I woke up a year ago, I don't remember what happened, or who I was before that. The doctors say I was in a serious thing called "coma". Thats another thing, I don't know the English language very well for someone who's fluent. 

I shake myself out of my daze and offer coffee to the next customer. It's that cute guy who I like. Blonde, tall and dreamy. His names Zach. Apparently I felt like it was wrong to like him that way, but it's fine in this land.

"Arthur!" Someone screams my name and I try to reach his voice. But it's all black, all I see is a flash of red around someones neck. I gasp as I wake up long enough to throw a sword through a lake and see the dazzling light shimmer on the water. Then back to darkness.

I wake up shaking. It's the same dream every night...who screamed my name?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a longer chapter. I wrote this so long ago I am cringing so hard, hope you guys like it.

MERLIN POV:

When you've been alive as long as I have you do make friends. I have a few immortal friends all over the world. I've been feeling like traveling lately and I wasn't sure who to call. I was sitting on my balcony watching the sunrise one day when Sammy, my friend in New York called. 

"Hello my friend." his deep voice is comforting. 

"Sammy to what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask smiling.

"Can't a friend just call you," he says annoyed. Of course not. either he wants something...or he wants something. "There's a party later this week. I'd really appreciate it if you came as my plus one." He sounds shy, like I'd refuse. I think for a few moments then reply.

"Of course old friend I'd be honored. Casual?" I ask knowing the answer. 

"See you in a week Emrys." I smile at my name and hang up. New York....I haven't been there in years....

**FLASHBACK**

It was raining when Sammy greeted me at the docks in New York all those years ago. I'd never liked New York...too many bad memories, despite it being one of my first visits, since we were new friends. There was a gathering of warlocks and I had been invited. Sammy was an eld. Not a short or small elf, more like one from Lord of the Rings. 

Elegant, radiant and positively giddy with excitement at seeing me. He was hopping, actually hopping. "Good to see you too friend," I greeted him with a hug. Most elves would have pushed me away, but Sammy was special.

**PRESENT**

He had been exiled for his "speciality". The gathering went badly. we were attacked by the Dark Knights. Most of the warlocks didn't make it out alive, and we were all immortal. I shuddered. at the memory. Yes I was going to New York, and I would find those Dark Knights.......

ARTHUR POV:

There was a big storm coming up in New York, or at least that's what the news lady said. I did not like storms. I was on my lunch break when I noticed Zach coming in for a coffee. It looked like he was searching for someone. His head turned and his eyes landed on me and he smiled. That smile was just so beautiful. 

He walked over. "How come my favorite barista isn't offering coffee?" He asked jokingly. 

"I'm on my break." I replied. He nods. He seemed fidgety and shy, not like his usual self. 

"Want to join me?" I ask smirking. He laughs and sits opposite me. His shoulders relax and so do I. 

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner sometime...." Zach said not meeting my eyes. Me being a moron did not realize he was asking me out. I just looked at him quizzically. 

"Um, do you want to dine with me?" he smiled knowing my weird phrases. I blushed and nodded. Inside I was dancing around in circles flinging petals around everything. 

"Tomorrow at seven?" He asks. I realize I haven't spoken yet.

"That would be great". I reply. We sit for a bit as I eat my lunch. Then I get him his coffee and he leaved with a bounce In his step. Maria one of my co workers whispers "finally" with a dramatic sigh. I shove her with my shoulder. Yes....finally.

Later in my apartment I can't shake off this feeling. Like something is wrong. I mean what could it be? My crush just asked me out....but there was still the same dream that night, that voice. I shook my head, I didn't know the voice so I can't NOT go out to dinner just because some voice said my name....still it troubled me.....

MERLIN POV:

New York. As gloomy as always, and I had come from London so that's saying something!

Sammy told me he wouldn't be able to meet me at the airport, so I make my way to the hotel I'm staying at. The gathering is tomorrow night, so I have time to explore this dreaded city.

My phone rings. "Already planning on snooping around town Merlin?" Sammy's voice is teasing. 

"You know why I'm really here Samuel don't joke around." I immediately regret saying that.

"Just wait till after the gathering Emrys please." he says.

I hang up.

No, this can't wait.

It was well past midnight, and the gloomy weather only got worse. New York was in for one hell of a storm. I could tell. I was walking with my coat collar high up to keep the cold out of my face, hands deep in my pockets. I probably looked like someone looking for trouble. Because I was.

I made it to the street I had scribbled on my hand a few hours earlier. Walked up to a building and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" A deep voice asked.

"Starling Knight," I replied. The door opened.

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

Sammy had called 12 times so on the 13th time I answered him. "What?" I hissed angrily.

"Emrys please, you shouldn't go after them. It's only trouble." He sounded worried. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't understand, they've had this coming for CENTURIES Samuel, it was only a matter of time." I say seething.

"But Emrys--" I cut him off, my fist slamming the table with a BANG. 

"NO BUTS SAMUEL," I shout. 

"They. Killed. Her." I whisper slowly. I start pacing, breathing raggedly. 

"If you're going I might as well help you. Don't want anything happening to my plus one".

**PRESENT**

And that's how I'm here being ushered into the enemies territory. I know Samuel was reluctant to hep me, but not even he could have stopped me going after them....

**ARTHUR POV**

I walk faster, I'm already late. I make it to the restaurant and rush in. I calm down when I see Zach's face. He's fiddling with a napkin and keeps glancing at his watch. I slide into my seat. 

"Where have you been?" He asks me eyebrows raised. I'm half an hour late.

"I-I almost didn't come Zach..." I say not meeting his eyes. 

He dips his head and looks at me. "Why?" Oh no I've upset him. 

I put my head in my hands. "I don't even know, you'd call me crazy." He keeps looking at me so I tell him about my dreams. About that voice- how I feel conncected to that person. 

"I understand." He says when I'm down. I can't believe it.

He laughs. "It's okay I get it. I do like you for the record." I smile at him. his blonde hair shining in the light. 

I suddenly get a flash of an image. 

A dark haired, short man with a red scarf around his neck.....

"It's HIM!" I gasp. Zach gives me a look. "I have to go!" I tell him as I race out and take a cab home. Once there I find a paper and sketch the image I saw. I can't make out the face. But I know it's a man with dark hair. And that damned red scarf. 

I can't explain how I know that it's the same man who screams my name. But it is. Because it's the same scarf. And because I just KNOW.

"Who ARE you?" I whisper into the night.....

**MERLIN POV**

The man who was at the door leads me through some corridors and finally into a room that looks like a library. There's a desk, and man standing by a window with his back to me.

"We've been waiting for you, wondering when the might Emrys would grace us with his presence." He stresses my name in a mocking tone. 

I don't reply. Instead I plaster a calm look on my face. Inside I'm panicking. How do they know me? It's been- "Centuries? Yes it's been a few" I step back. 

Mind reader. 

"Don't be frightened my friend, you're not an enemy in this house. Not to me anyways." He says.

I stand up straight. "Turn around," I say my voice icy. I want to see his face. He does, I don't recognize him. Or I wouldn't have, if it wasn't for a scar running from his cheek down into his collar. 

"Raymand, The Mind Holder. I've heard a lot about you," I whisper, sure he can hear me.

He smirks. "Yes but we have met, you might not remember, I was there when they killed your beloved. What was her name?" He cocked his head pondering.

My hands rolled into fists. This is how wars get started, I thought. With love and death. and death of a love. I'll play along. 

I smile. "Freya," Her name tastes strange on mu tongue, I haven't said it for years.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you guys like it

**MERLIN POV**

Freya...oh my head spins thinking of her. Of the injustice. I had found a way to bring her back to life. I spent years perfecting a spell made especially for her. And we had years together. 

Until I found out that while I was in New York, they had sent some knights to London....and they killed her. I will never forgive it. And I will never forget. 

Samuel had tried to calm me down that day, instead I teleported to London and in a fit of rage and power I screamed into the night...My Freya, gone. Without even a body to mourn over....

Raymand is smiling at me. I shake my head and all thoughts of Freya. I need my wits about me. 

"What do you want from me?" I ask. Raymand walks around his desk and leans against it, feigning calm. His eyes however are red with rage. 

"I want you to leave New York, warlock," he spat the word. "And never return." 

I kept my gaze steady. "And why would I do that?" 

Never in a million years would I have guessed his answer.

"If you don't I'll kill your precious Prince." Raymand said his eyes sparkling.

I stumble backwards a step. He can't possibly mean Arthur?

"Yes Arthur. Your prince lives. And he's here in New York. If you attempt whatever suicide mission you have planned, if you lay a hand on any of my men." He slides his finger against his neck. 

My heart is thundering in my chest and my head hurts, but I muster any ounce of swagger I can and smile.

"I will make no such promises." Then I dissapear.

**ARTHUR POV**

The next day I'm at work and I'm hardly able to hand coffee to anyone. My mind is busy working over time. Trying to figure out who this red scarfed man might be. 

A small part of me is saying: "What if he's from before? From before you woke up?" I don't let myself think like that. 

I'm Arthur, I'm in my mid thirties (that's what the doctors guessed), I work at Starbucks in New York and I'm good at playing guitar....but that isn't enough. There must be more to me than those few things. 

Just then Zach walks in and I stand up taller an clear my head. 

"Hi." I say quietly. He doesn't look me in the eye. 

"One caramel frap please." He sounds so formal. I hand him his coffee and then ask Maria to take over my shift for a little while. I plead at Zach with my eyes to please sit with me.

We walk over and sit at a table. "You don't have to explain yourself. You already did," he says quietly. "Yes I know I did! But I still feel bad about it Zach. I do like you. I just have this nagging feeling, I can't explain it..." 

I see the look on his face. Oh no. He thinks I'm crazy! He thinks I'm making all this up.

"Please don't go." I say as he stands up to leave. 

"I always liked Costa more anyways. Goodbye Arthur." And just like that he's gone. But I know what I saw in those visions.

Someone knows who I am and who I was. And I'm going to find them....

**MERLIN POV**

I don't go to the party. Neither does Sammy. 

I'm at his house and I'm holding a drink in one hand and my head in the other. I teleported here on instinct last night and I've been here since. 

"Merlin it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out." He's pacing back and forth which isn't helping my pounding headache. 

"He's lying. He's got to be. Trying to trick me." I mutter. Sammy gives me a sad look, I've been saying all day and all last night. But we both know it can't be a lie.

Arthur would be radiating magic if he was back. The part that kills me, that really gets to me, is why? 

Why is he back, if he is? It isn't my time of needs. It isn't Albion's. So who's is it?

**ARTHUR POV**

I'm surrounded by stack of paper, paper everywhere. I must have dozed off. I've been drawing the man from my visions, trying to see if there's any clue that could help me find him. 

I groan. Why is it even so important to find him? Have I actually gone crazy? I shake my head, no I can feel it. I drift off again.

*Someone shakes me awake and I look up to see piercing blue eyes. "Time to wake up Sire, your father wants to go hunting." He turns around and I can't see his face anymore.*

I wake up gasping. I saw him again! I grab one of the drawings and a blue pencil and draw those dazzling eyes.

Then I remember what he called me, "Sire." 

Was I a Prince?

**MERLIN POV**

"You should probably get some sleep Merlin. You'll need your rest." Sammy looks at me. Damn him for knowing what I'm thinking. 

I roll my eyes. "What do you expect me to do? To NOT go looking for him?" 

I stand up and look out the window. 

"I've waited for hundreds of years Samuel. And finally my King has returned. And I will be by his side again, no matter what it takes."

Rain starts falling, the storm begins.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the over dramatic ending, I have no excuses for my past self


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter! Hope you guys enjoy

**MERLIN POV**

I don't even know where to start looking. Arthur could be ANYwhere. Sammy is letting me sty with him, not only out of hospitality I think. He doesn't want me doing anything stupid when he's not around.

"I don't need a babysitter." I sigh as I see him brooding in the doorway.

"Your tantrums can be quite....explosive. So yes you do." He smiles at me, and I remember that one time I may have blew up a house.

I rub my eyes and groan.A week had passed, a whole week. "This won't do." I say under my breath.

I stand up and spell a fresh outfit on. "A hoodie and jeans? Since when do you wear that?" Sammy snorts. 

"Since I need to blend in." I say as I walk into the streets of New York.

**ARTHUR POV**

Okay, don't freak out, I tell myself. Well I've been telling myself that all week and I've been doing the exact opposite. Sure he called me 'sire' but does that really mean I'm royalty?

I sit down defeated. Last night I remembered something else, he'd said "your father". I was remembering more and more and yet all it did was fill me with more questions. I head out for work.

**MERLIN POV**

I actually find hoodies rather comfortable. I've been walking the streets for several hours and no sign of anything. 

Samuel calls me. "Do you have anything of Arthur's? Maybe you could use a tracking spell." I hang up. Of course I can use a tracking spell. 

The fact that I hadn't thought of that, that Sammy had-- I shake my head. I need to get my act together.

I walk over to a bench. The necklace around my neck feels heavy all of a sudden. I take it out and hold the ring hanging on it's chain. Arthur's ring. 

My eyes go golden as I cast the spell. The ring starts pilling against my neck, almost hurting me. But I won't take it off. I follow the ting and it leads me through blocks and blocks of streets.

Finally I came to a stop at a Starbucks. The chain falls against my chest, it's work done. 

I look through the glass, and I scan the crowded room for a familiar face. 

My breath catches, he has his back to me. But I would recognize that blonde hair, those broad shoulders, anywhere.

I leave before he can turn around...

**ARTHUR POV**

I turn around and hand someone their coffee. I see a figure walking away from the shop. With the darkest black hair. I feel a pull in my chest and gasp. It can't seriously be that easy?

I shove my apron off and run out after him. I cannot let him get away. If he really is someone from my past, he can explain everything. 

He turns a corner, but his red hoodie makes him easy to spot. Suddenly he turns around, when he's only a few meters away.

The sun makes his eyes sparkle and I know its him. The blue I saw in my vision. He stares at me for what feels like eternity but is probably just a moment.

And then, he vanishes.

**MERLIN POV**

"What the hell Merlin?" Sammy says to me as I down another drink. I shake my head and just stare at the ceiling. 

He really is alive. Arthur. Is. Alive.

"Why did you vanish?! Why didn't you just stay and talk to the guy?!" Samuel is truly exasperated. He doesn't understand. I barely understand. "He wouldn't recognize me anyways." I mutter and Sammy just looks at me. 

I stand up suddenly, groaning. "Of course he remembers you. You're not easy to forget." he says snorting. I shove him.

Arthur hadn't changed at all. I probably aged a little, but he....he was as stunning as always. I had forgotten how blonde his hair was when the sun bathed him in golden light. 

I had to find him, explain to him what happened. I walked to the door and turned to Sammy. 

"Don't wait up."

**ARTHUR POV**

I'm at my apartment, staring out the window. I can't understand WHY he would leave. He obviously knew who I was. He probably knew me more than I knew myself. And I didn't even have his name. 

I'm about to head into the shower when I hear a muffled noise. I tip toe to the bathroom door and listen. 

"Are you sure this is the place?" A deep voice asked, whispering. 

"Yes Raymand wouldn't waste time sending us to the wrong apartment."

I back up and lean against the wall, my heart racing. Someone was looking for me. Could it be the man from earlier? No, he wouldn't be whispering and snooping around.

I walk out and look for something I can use as a weapon, when I feel a pain in my head and all I see is black.....

**MERLIN POV**

It's getting to be almost sundown as I'm hurrying to get to Arthur's house. An easy tracking spell. I finally reach his apartment and I'm about to knock on the door when I notice it's slightly open. I put my shields up and walk in slowly. No mess, no sign of a struggle. I notice a guitar in a corner and smile. Then-

"I told you. To leave him alone." I freeze and turn to face him.

"And I told YOU to forget it." I hissed at Raymand. Leaning against the door frame, looking nonchalant. 

"Where. Is. The. King?" I whisper.

"Hush now. You know I could easily kill you? But wheres the fun in that." He moves out the doorway so one of his knights can walk in. Holding Sammy, with a knife to his neck.

Panic floods my senses, and Raymand smirks. "I told you there'd be consequences Emery’s...” 

**ARTHUR POV**

I wake up and my wrists scream, as do my ankles. I'm chained up and standing. My heads heavy as I lift it to look around. 

I'm in a large cave. A cave? In New York?

"Surprising isn't it?" A voice says eerily. There's a lamp giving off a faint glow but beyond a meter or two it's black. He walks into the light.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince." He smiles cruelly and sits down cross legged. 

There it is again, a hint that I'm royalty. "Why am I here?" I ask, my voice hoarse.

He cocks his head, saying "Why, we're waiting for a mutual friend of ours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it with me and over dramatic chapter endings? I swear this will get better


	5. Chapter 5

****MERLIN POV****  
-  
Holding Sammy, with a knife to his neck. Panic floods my senses, and Raymand smirks. "I told you there'd be consequences Emrys...." -  
I stand frozen. Not wanting to say or do anything that could make this situation worse than it is. Sammy shakes his head at me slightly. Telling me silently not to give in. I look Raymand in the eye as I say "What do you want this time?"  
He shakes his head. "You always assume the worst in people Merlin." I cock my head to the side. "When in the past they've done the worst then yes. So I ask you again, what do you want?" Raymand walks over so we're mere inches apart. He must have disliked my tone. "Oh all I want is to see you reunited with your precious Prince." He hisses at me. I feel dizzy. Why would he want that? He would usually want the opposite. "What about him?" I ask about Sammy. His eyes widen and he shakes his head harder this time. "He's the price you'll pay if you don't cooperate." And then faster than I could intercept it, I'm on the floor outcold....  
-  
-  
****ARTHUR POV****  
-  
I must have slept again. Though I'd hardly call it sleep cause I'm so uncomfortable. The lamp is still glowing, it hasn't gotten any darker. Part of me whispers 'magic' but I ignore it. I hear voices and feet walking closer. They come and stand far away enough that I can't see them. "I brought you company Prince," and someone is shoved forward and I watch as they chain him up, and I can't do anything to stop it. "Remember Emrys, Samuel will be with me, waiting. Anything you say in here I will know about. And don't bother trying to communicate with his mind." And with that the man who I think goes by 'Raymand' leaves. And it's just the other man and I. His head his hung low so I cannot see his face. But I can see his hair, even in this bad light, I can tell it's as dark as the starless night sky. "Arthur," he croaks out. And he tries to lift his head but doesn't succeed. They must have beat him up before bringing him here. Anger surges through me at the injustice. "You're not wearing your red scarf." Is all I can think to say. At that he raises his head to look at me.

"How much do you remember?" He asked me, his voice hoarse.  
"Not much. I remember you. Your eyes and scarf. And that you mentioned my father." I pause as his eyes widen. "And you called me sire. Also that man keeps calling me prince." I say quietly.  
The man beside me smiles, so widely and so happily I raise my eyebrows.  
"You're not just a prince Arthur, you're a king, my King."

*****ARTHUR POV*****  
-  
**You're not a prince Arthur, you're a king, my King...**  
-  
I didn't think I'd heard him correctly. I decided not to think about it, I wasn't sure how much time we had. "How did we know each other?" I asked. He snorted and looked at me. "I was your servant, but eventually we became good friends." He said sadly. "Before you ask what happened I'll explain to you, it all started with me calling you out on being a prick......" I laughed as he began our tale.....  
-  
Several hours later.....  
"And it ended with an epic battle. And your queen realized I was a warlock. She never sent for me. But I went to her funeral, and all of the Knights." He wasn't looking at me. I wondered why. "I waited Arthur..." his voice cracked and my heart broke. "I waited hundreds, hundreds of years for this day." He looked at me then and his eyes were wet. "I may not get to say this again-" he was cut off by Raymand walking into the cave with the hostage. "I gave you time to tell his story to him. Now you may leave." I looked at him in shock. "What will you do with him?" I ask. He doesn't reply. Just takes my friends arm and drags him out. "WHAT WILL YOU DO WITH HIM???" I shout after them. He looks back at me one more time and I ask him "what's your name?"  
He smiles wickedly, and his eyes turn golden momentarily as he says "My name is ...Merlin."

——-

I had just told the love of my life who I was, who HE was. And I was dragged away from him. I had tried to smile at him. Show him I was okay. But what if I didn't see him again? Would I once again forget to mention my love for him? I didn't have answers. 

I was in a cell. Above ground, light steaming in through a slit of a window. I heard footsteps approaching, I stand up. "Where am I?" I ask the guard. "I'm not to tell you nothin" he says in a gruff voice. I tilt my head, my eyes flash gold and he's lifted off the air as if held from the scruff of his neck. "I said....where am I?" I repeat sweetly. His eyes are wide. He probably didn't know I had magic. "I-you're still in New York but-" he's cut off with a knife in his chest. 

Raymand steps out from behind the guard. "Such a shame. I rather liked the fellow." He stood there hands clasped behind his back, a sparkle in his eyes. I will kill him. Slowly and painfully. "Are you not going to ask after your precious King?" I stare at him coldly. He snorts. Then makes to walk away.  
"Wait-" I say before I can help it. "Where is he. Is he harmed?" My heart beats fast as I await his answer. "Your darling King is safe, for now. Although I rather think he's in shock". Bastard.  
I lay down, trying to get comfortable on this thin mattress. Arthur. I have waited for you, for hundreds of years. I will wait a few days more. Please, be patient with me old friend. I will save you and we can finally be together. 

***ARTHUR POV***

I couldn't take it all in. In answering my few questions about who we were in that other life, a million more have come to mind. I was a prince. I am a king! How does one wrap their head around that when you were working at Starbucks a few days prior. 

I gave up trying to get comfortable with these restraints. And I'm about to fall asleep when I see something move from the corner of my eye. Raymand. "I have an offer to make for your highness." He drawls out. "Well technically it's your majesty" I say with a feeble smile.  
He laughs. "Very clever. Well your majesty," he gives a bow. 

"If you tell me where it is I'll let you two be together." I stared at him. "Where what is?" He narrows his eyes. "Don't play games with me young man. The sword. Where's the magical sword." Ah yes Excalibur. Merlin told me about it. But I have no recollection of my own. "I swear to you sir I do not know. I don't remember a thing from my past life." I say slowly hoping he believes me. 

He starts pacing. "That could be entirely possible...hmm. I will find someone who can help retrieve your lost memories. Would you like that?" 

It's funny he feels the need to ask that. What I would give to remember the days I had with that black haired man. Who in only a few moments made me feel the happiest I had been in a long time.  
"I'll do it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all I had written before. So now I’ve got to write more...oh boy. Writers block sucks my dudes. I’m sorry I said my dudes. Hopefully a new update soon!


End file.
